Start the Fire
Start the Fire is a fanfiction by ThatToast. Do not claim it as yours or else. Feel free to correct any grammar mistakes or spelling errors. I can't type to save my life. Characters Chakka: female servant SkyWing in the SandWing kingdom (protagonist) Nightstar: female servant TempestWing in the SandWing kingdom (protagonist) Aurus: male servant RainWing in the SandWing kingdom (protagonist) Kaiyo: male hydrokinetic SwiftWing servant in the SandWing kingdom (protagonist) Queen Ignis: Queen of the SandWings (antagonist) Princess Dustheart: Princess of the SandWings (antagonist) Prince Mako: One "CHAKKA!" The roar echoed into the servants' quarters, waking the dragon with a start. "Coming, Your Majesty!" A young SkyWing hurried outside and down a long stone hallway in the SandWing castle. She winced as another roar echoed from the room she was about to enter. She squinted as the gold-inlaid walls reflected the torchlight brightly. In this room, there stood a beautiful SandWing. Her horns were an ivory white, her claws perfectly trimmed, scales without a speck of dirt on them. "Finally, you're here," the SandWing hissed. Her barbed tail twitched. "I need your help with something. Come with me." "Yes, Your Majesty," Chakka said with a bow. She followed Princess Dustheart down winding hallways and last several elegant tapestries. Anxiety began to rise in the SkyWing's heart. Calm down, she thought to herself. We don't want to set things on fire. As if on cue, her snout brushed a tapestry and a flame leapt out of her slightly opened mouth set it on fire. The princess whirled around, brandishing her barbed tail, a strange excitement in her eyes. "Oh, set another tapestry on fire, have we?" she snarled. Her eyes gleamed in the firelight with an expression of maniacal enjoyment. "You will pay for that." She swung her tail at Chakka, stabbing her in the leg. She cried out in pain, clutching her injury. She curled up into a tiny ball, whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Tears ran down her cheeks. A green liquid began to ooze out of Chakka's wound. Her body was rejecting the SandWing venom. She let out a shrill scream of pain. The venom hardened into a black rock-like scab over her wound. Her cries quieted into almost inaudible whimpering. "Get up, mewling RainWing," Dustheart snapped. She smacked the SkyWing with the side of her tail. "Chakka, the most useless servant ever." Chakka was led to the royal mess hall. A SwiftWing was already there. "Good morning, Your Majesty," the SwiftWing said with a bow. His voice rumbled like thunder. "Good morning to you, Kaiyo," Princess Dustheart said with a smile. "Chakka. I need you to help Kaiyo here clean up this place before breakfast. That's in one hour." With that, Dustheart left with a dramatic flare of her wings. "H…hi," stammered Chakka. She was lucky her scales were already red, or else it would be extremely obvious she was blushing. She had a crush on Kaiyo. She didn't deny it. "So, should I rinse the dishes and you dry them?" Kaiyo asked. "Yeah," Chakka said, regaining control of herself. "You're the one with the hydro-powers." She stood by the basin filled with water, grabbing a soft towel. ---- Approximately an hour later, the table was set and all the dishes were sparkling. Chakka high-fived Kaiyo as Queen Ignis stepped in, followed by Dustheart and the princess's father, Sunflare. "I would like to thank you two for tolerating my daughter. She can be such a nuisance at times," Ignis said. She was being nice today. That was good. "Come, sit!" she said. A RainWing and TempestWing filed in just as Ignis said to sit. "Hi Aurus, Nightstar," Kaiyo said with a nod. Chakka greeted her friends and sat down as far away as possible from Dustheart. Several SandWings came in and laid down delicious-looking dishes. Roasted boar, camel, and cow decorated with different berries and leaves made Chakka's mouth water. A SandWing came up and cut a slice of meat for the king and queen, then the princess, and finally the few nobles that had gathered with them. "What would you like?" a SandWing with sapphire blue eyes asked Chakka. She jumped. "Oh, uh, whatever he's having," she said, gesturing to Kaiyo. "Your soul," Kaiyo joked. When he saw the SandWing's terrified expression, he said, "I was just joking. I'll take the cow." After the royal SandWings had finished their meal and all the dishes were clean, Dustheart summoned Chakka and Nightstar, a black TempestWing with electric-blue transitional scales and eyes equally as bright. "Buy me something shiny," she ordered. "Preferably sapphires, emeralds, or gold." Chakka was handed a pouch heavy with gold. She dashed outside and took off towards the Vipertail market. Two "Where am I supposed to find anything here?" mumbled Chakka. She bumped into a rainbow-colored dragon. "Chakka! Nigtstar!" the dragon exclaimed happily. "Oh, hi, Aurus, Kaiyo," Chakka said with a smile. "What are you doing here?" "We're supposed to buy 'something sparkly' for Dustheart," grumbled Kaiyo. "You?" "Same here!" exclaimed Nightstar. "Ooh, I swear to all the Kami I'm gonna—" she was cut off as a talon grabbed her and Chakka, dragging them into an alleyway. The dragon was a burly SandWing with a scar that ran down his neck and over his chest. Kaiyo and Aurus stepped into the alley, standing beside their two friends. "Yeh don't like the princess, eh?" he asked. All of them nodded. "Well, I'mma need yer help. Me an' a couple others are settin' up a plan teh kill tha' demon of a princess an' her mother. Hopefully Jewel-Dust, that's one of mah teammates, will take teh throne." "I'm in," Kaiyo said eagerly. Aurus simply nodded. "Yeah, we're in too!" Chakka insisted. The SandWing smiled crookedly. "Great. Mah name's Rock. Nice teh meet ya." He dashed away. "Make way for Prince Mako!" a voice called. Several dragons outside yelled in protest. The quartet filed out of the alley, unnoticed. They craned their necks, seeing ten guard SeaWings (who looked miserable), surrounding a tall, muscular SeaWing. The SeaWing was obviously this "Prince Mako," as he was wearing a polished silver helm adorned with sparking rubies, emeralds, and pearls. He had several golden snake-shaped bracelets and rings with blood-red rubies for eyes and engraved scale patterns that were lined black onyx. "Go home, fish-munchers!" shouted a dragon. Prince Mako was unfazed. "Quick, let's go back to the palace," whispered Kaiyo. He grabbed a few nice golden bracelets off of a vendor and left the pouches of gold in their place. As they flew back to the palace, Aurus said in his smooth voice, "I heard Mako and Dustheart are mad for each other. They've met in the past, and they can't get enough of each other. Several other SandWings think that they're going to marry." Chakka couldn't help but snort a laugh. "Really? Those two?" She laughed again. "We'll see, I guess." Three "Ah, you four are back," Dustheart said with a grin. "I would like to introduce you to Prince Mako." Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (ThatToast) Category:Genre (Adventure)